National health cost and personal insurance cost for health care has increased and continues to increase year after year. Personal health care monitoring becomes essential to keep these costs down for young and old people alike. There is a need for personalized devices that actually monitors ones health on a daily basis and keeps one fit.
Unattached sensors are available that can be carried by the person in pocket or handbag that measures certain vital parameters affecting general health. Unattached sensors have communication capability to relay these metrics over wireless or wired medium to the monitoring units.
A lot of wearables and personal devices enable users to monitor various physiological parameters such as fit bits, laser blood flowmeter, wireless blood pressure monitors, pulse oximeter, wrist watches with pulse readers, blood pressure cuff, exercise gadgets etc. Their input is disparate and does connect ones health to relevant data such as exercise, food and health.
There is need for an alternate format of integrated tool that may be suitable for all ages and several disciplines, demographics and stages for health monitoring and education.